Gollygoo
An innocuous looking paste, Gollygoo is in fact a potent hallucinogenic compound. Originally contained amongst the tribes of the region, it would be spread during the Oregon Brushfire Wars by traitorious NCR heavy troopers across Cascadia. History Gollygoo was first created in 2114 by members of the Lighton tribe from mutated Gooseberries. They were trying to create a poison by boiling the berries down to a paste, but found that their targets simply collapsed with laughter. They would this repeat twice more before someone tried the substance, and reported the effects of it. This would cause several others to try it, all of whom were quickly overwhelmed by the effects. The Lightons would then start to make the substance for trade and ceremonies, calling it Paste unak Glee amongst themselves. The secret would get out to other tribes relatively soon, but the "civilized" of the region would be largely unaware of it until the next century. It would be during the Brushfire War in 2265 that "Gollygoo" would spread amongst the "civilized" of the region. This is due to two NCR Heavy Troopers who had a change of heart after seeing the results of the NCR campaign and defected. They would grow close to the tribes they fought with and were privy to many of their ceremonies and rituals, including the use of "Unak Glee", which caused wonderful affects for the pair. They would make and keep several jars on hand when they could, and traded it to those willing. When they left the fighting the next year, Goldwater and Hicks would begin to grow their own berries. They would keep it a small crop until their homestead was finished, planting a second generation in 2273, and it would be from these that they boiled the first jars of Gollygoo. These they traded with their neighbors and traveling merchants, including seeds in the jar so they could grow their own. This would help the substance spread throughout not only Cascadia but also into Northern California in the decade since. The continuance of conflicts with the NCR would also help Gollygoo's popularity, as many soldiers sought an escape and way to unwind, and brought it home if they returned. As a result most towns sport at least one 'Goo head' with the number much higher in rural areas. This hasn't affected its popularity in the least, and many continue to boil and eat it. Effects Upon consumption, the chemicals in the substance begin to absorb into the lining of the digestive tract and from there into the blood-stream. Once they reach the brain the user will start to feel a 'wave' of energy and will experience a euphoric state for the next six hours. During that time they might also experience visual and/or auditory hallucinations based on the dosage and environment. After 'coming down' users tend to be moody and withdrawn, which lasts for around a day. Long-term affects of heavy use include paranoia, hallucinations, blurred lines of reality, irrational thinking, mood swings, muscle spasms, loss of appetite, and death due to the toxins contained in the berries. The mental affects have lead to long-term users being referred to as 'Goo heads.' Category:Cascadia Category:Chems